


Magicians Ward

by Kat2016



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2016/pseuds/Kat2016
Summary: After Felicity's father, Noah Kuttler, left Donna and Felicity in Vegas Donna's older brother Andrew Smoak stepped in and called in some favors. These favors brought Robert Queen, Moira Queen, and Malcolm Merlyn the the Smoak lady's front door. Felicity spends half her live going to a private school just outside of Vegas, and the other half at Malcolm Merlyn's mansion in Starling City. Felicity's life as she acts as the ward and sort of apprentice/daughter to the Magician, better known as Malcolm Merlyn, and catches the eye of Ra's al Ghul and his League of Assassins. Follow Felicity Pre-Series and see how things get changed during the series.





	1. Meeting the Magician

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally started it! A full length story about the Magicians Ward. This is based off of the one shot i wrote in my story "Felicity Smoak Shot's and Drabbles". People liked it on both Ff.net and on here. I will only be posting this story here on AO3. I am unsure entirely of the rating, but I most likely will remain teen and up. I might add warnings later depending on how I take this story further.  
> I am also working on an epic crossover fic involving the Avengers/Arrow/Batman/The Vampire Diaries/The Originals/TeenWolf. So be expecting to see that sometime between now, April 3, and the end of May 2018. Because that story is such a large crossover it's taking me a little bit of time to work through peoples connections in the story. If you are interested in that let me know, I will keep you updated on that stories progress as I update this one.  
> Please enjoy the first chapter of Magicians Ward.  
> Thank You all,  
> Kat2016

Meeting the Magician

 

Little Felicity Megan Smoak, age six, sat in her room working on her math problems, her teacher had started to give her higher grade level work, sometimes even asking another teacher from a higher grade level to come and get her for their classes math and science sessions. Not only was she advanced in math, but also her other subjects as well. She had already jumped grades, two to be exact. Her school in Vegas didn't think they could let, or wouldn't let, her jump anymore grades. For her to have jumped the grades she had was a very impressive thing, the school system had never seen a student like her before. The school didn't have the resources to allow her to continue to advance in grades, or to properly challenge her mind, the teachers themselves were asking her into their classes just so the small girl wouldn't get so bored during the day. The computer lab instructor even let her go into the lab at random times when classes weren't inside to show her the different parts of computers.

As she worked on her homework, her mother spent her rare day off doing the housework that Felicity couldn't do. Due to how often Donna, Felicity's mother, had to work to ensure Felicity had everything she needed, Felicity learned how to do the basic things around the house. Her father had Left them a year prior, abandoning his wife and five year old daughter. Donna was a cocktail waitress and had to take on extra shifts to pay all of the bills. So little Felicity didn't mind using the vacuum, or pulling a chair up to the counter to wash her bowl and spoon. Their neighbor, a kind older lady, came over occasionally to do the laundry if Donna had been working to much and didn't have time to do the task.

Recently Donna's brother, Andrew, had been trying to help Donna pay bills. Donna refused, wanting to teach herself and Felicity they didn't need someone to take care of them. The only help Donna was willing to take from her brother, was finding a way for Felicity to get the education she deserved. So Donna accepted her brothers help when he told her he knew a couple of people who could get Felicity into a good school, a school that would understand Felicity's intelligence.

Andrew was a business man, an honest one, who wanted nothing less than to give his niece the world. He wanted to give her anything she could ever have asked for, he himself couldn't have children so made to give his niece what he would give his kids, if he could have them. Andrew called a few of his contacts, one of which was Robert Queen, explained to them about his sister and her extremely intelligent daughter. Robert and his wife Moira agreed to meet the young girl and her mother, they were even bringing along their good friend Malcolm Merlyn. That is who Donna was waiting for to arrive.

'Thud, thud' was the knocking of the front door. Donna set down the hand towel she held in her hands, and walked to the door. She paused a moment to take a deep breath to calm herself, before smiling and opening the door. On her front step was two men in obviously custom business suits, one of the men had dark brown almost black hair while the other had light brown almost blonde hair. Not far behind the two men was a strikingly beautiful blonde woman, who wore a fashionable feminine suit.

"Hi, you must be Malcolm and Robert." Donna spoke to the two men as the woman made her way from the car to the porch. "And you must be Moira."

"Donna, I presume?" Robert said holding his hand out to shake her hand. When Donna shook his hand a small child appeared behind her. When Moira's eyes landed on the small girl she 'gasped', allowing a smile to grace her lips. Felicity stood there wearing a pink shirt with a panda on it, a pink skirt and black sneakers. Her brown hair spilled down her back past her butt in ringlets, her glasses hung loosely to the tip of her nose.

"Hi," Felicity whispered shyly, giving a small wave.

"Sweetie, these are the people your uncle Andrew has been talking about." Donna spoke, sending her six year old a reassuring smile.

"Are you Mrs. Queen?" Felicity asked Moira shyly.

"Yes sweetie I'm Mrs. Queen, you can Call me Moira if you would like." Moira said with a smile.

"Okay, are you Mr. Queen?" Felicity asked looking at the blonde man, who was in fact Robert Queen.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm Mr. Queen. Please call me Robert." Robert said giving the shy girl a reassuring smile.

"I'm Malcolm Merlyn. Lovely to meet you Ms. Smoak." Malcolm stepped forward taking Felicity's hand in his own. Felicity smiled brightly at him, due to him treating her as he would an adult. He had taken her hand in greeting rather than altering his voice to a softer tone many used on children. Even though Felicity smiled brightly up at Malcolm, something in her eyes gave slight sign that they could see something dark in Malcolm's.

"Um... this way please to the living room." Donna said before leading them into the small living room with one couch and two chairs.

As the three other adults followed Donna into to the living room they looked at pictures that hung on the wall. One was of Felicity wearing ballet flats, a blue dress, and a tiara. In the picture Felicity could be seen smiling up at a man, the man shared similar features to Felicity including hair color.

"You make a beautiful princess." Moira said while gazing at the picture with a soft smile on her face.

"I'm not a princess," Felicity stated. Moira looked to the small child and saw hurt in her eyes.

"You are absolutely right sweetheart, you are not a princess.  You're going to be so much more than that." Moira smiled taking the child's words into consideration.


	2. Leaving With the Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity talks with her mom and Moira, gets to know Malcolm a little. And we get a little sneak peak at young Tommy Merlyn.

**Leaving With the Magician**

**Las Vegas, Felicity's Childhood Bedroom**  
It had been agreed upon by the adults, with Felicity's consent, that Felicity would stay at Merlyn manor while during the summers while not attending school. Donna would be given a week at the manor to settle Felicity and to say goodbye. Felicity would return home to Vegas for every September so that during the times school was in session. During breaks; Christmas break, spring break, and summer vacation, Felicity would spend with Malcolm. Since Felicity couldn't get into the new school that Malcolm and the Queens found for her, and she had essentially already finished everything for her current school year, Malcolm would take Felicity to his home in Starling City. While there she would get a chance to explore the mansion and look into any summer programs she'd prefer to get into. MAlcolm also so it as a chance for her to meet his son Tommy.

  
Felicity easily agreed, but didn't want to leave because of her mother. Her having never truly been at a large distance from her mother didn't really want to leave her, nor did she want to leave her mother alone. Felicity revealed to her mother she was afraid her mom would think she was leaving and not coming back like her father had done to them. It took Donna several hours of just sitting and talking with the young girl to get her to understanding that the two situations were nothing alike, and the Felicity was going to come back. Moira even curled on the floor with the two Smoak woman as Malcolm and Robert talked and called to get things ready and settled. The three females talked and tried to get settled with each other.

  
"Sweetie, why don't you pack a bag with enough clothes for a week. I'll take you shopping with me and my daughter Thea. She's only a couple of months old, but I think she'd really like you. You have the same hair color." Moira asked running her fingers through the small brunettes hair. She had a smile on her face.

  
"Oh baby girl, it's going to be okay." Donna whispered into Felicity's hair as she clung to her mother tighter.

  
"Don't worry sweetheart, you can call your mother whenever you'd like to. I'm sure Malcolm won't mind it at all, he's always at Merlyn Global. He doesn't need to use his phone for work at home. He'll have you, and his son Tommy." Moira said reaching into her purse to pull out a picture.

  
The picture was of two boys the same age as each other, a couple of years older than Felicity, the boys were hugging and covered in mud. In the back ground you could make out a slightly disappointed Malcolm and a laughing Robert. One of the boys was blonde, light catching his hair just right while he was covered in the mud. The other was a brunette with blue yes.

  
"Which one is Tommy?" Felicity asked letting go of her mother, moving to look at the picture.

  
"This one, looks so much like malcolm. But so much like his mother, her name was Rebecca. She passed away a few years ago. He's been sad since then, maybe you can be his friend and make him feel better?" Moira said pointing to the picture. "The other one is my Oliver, those two are connected at the hip sometimes I swear."

  
"See baby, while you're there he might need you. And I'm only going to be a phone call away." Donna smiled at her daughter, whom was transfixed by the picture of the two boys.

 

**Merlyn Family Private Jet**

  
Malcolm sat across from the small girl, whom curled in on herself as soon as they'd stepped foot onto the plane. Felicity only simply brought; a bag with enough clothes for the week, no toys except for a single black teddy bear, a small box of bits and pieces of electronics that had been given to her by the tech guy at the casino her mother works at. Malcolm had realized that the clothes Felicity had packed were essentially all of the clothes she currently owned that didn't have to much ware on them. Even the clothes she had on had holes in the pants, her sweater had holes in the elbows.

  
Malcolm cleared his throat a little bit after being handed a glass of water for himself and one for Felicity as well. "Did Moira tell you that I have a son, a little older than you are?" Malcolm asked startling the small girl.

"Yes, she showed me a picture. It was of your son, Tommy?, and a boy that she said was her son, Oliver?" Felicity returned pausing on the two boys names to gauge his reaction to ensure she got the names of them correct.

  
"Tommy, or his first name is actually Thomas, is my son. He's all that I have left from my late wife, her name was Rebecca. Sadly his relationship with me appears to be a little strained right now, I went on a... business trip not long after her passing and didn't return home for quite a time. He spent almost all of his time with Moira and Robert and their son instead of at the manor." Malcolm explained.

  
"Why'd you leave?" "Will you just up and leave your son again, just like my dad did to me and mom?" Felicity asked him, asking herself the second question in her mind.

  
"I was hurting and in pain. I wanted revenge or vengeance for Rebecca, she was murdered. So I sought out to find someone who could help me to enact it." Malcolm confessed to the small girl. Felicity lifted her head to look him in his eyes.

  
"Did you find them?" Felicity asked.

  
"Sort of yes, and no at the same time. They taught me things, and I will forever be in their service for that. Unless the leader sees it fit to release me from my duties. Occasionally I will have to leave for business trips to do with Merlyn Global, and sometimes to meet with the people I'd sought after my wife's death, but don't worry, I'll return much sooner than I'd done after Rebecca's death." Malcolm spoke moving to kneel before Felicity's seat, he'd seen the small girls silent question in her eyes.

  
"You promise you won't leave him? Don't leave him like Noah did me, please!" Felicity begged looking Malcolm in his eyes, her pain from her father leaving evident in her word and emotions held in her eyes. Malcolm pulled the small girl into his arms and hugged her close to himself as the plane made its descent.

 

**Starling City, Merlyn Mansion**

  
Tommy was sitting in the living room working on his school work with the head of the house staff, Ms. Ann. She's a kind elderly lady who didn't need to work but got bored in her retirement. THough Ms. Ann wasn't the best at math she was still sitting by Tommy's side doing her best to assist him. A few days prior Mr. and Mrs. Queen had returned to Starling City and informed them Malcolm would be returning with a child. A little girl. Tommy hadn't taken it very well, he'd locked himself in his room until Ms. Ann had managed to convinced him to leave it. Now she was doing her best to distract him, as the time neared to when Malcolm was supposed to return with the child.

  
"Why is he bringing another kid here? He already isn't home enough to take care of me. I spend more time with you, or Ollie's family." Tommy asked looking up from his assignment.

  
"She is a little girl in need, and she won't be here all of the time. From what Mrs. Queen said she'll only be here in the summers and on breaks, she's ahead of her current school so can come now to get adjusted." Ms. Ann tried to explain.

  
Tommy was about to speak when another member of the house staff came in, he was a young man who worked their ot pay his way through school.

  
"The car just pulled into the drive," He announced.

 


End file.
